1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metal deposition, and more specifically, to a method of making improved net-shaped components by hybrid metal deposition processing.
2) Description of Related Art
Metal deposition processes are fabrication techniques used by many aerospace, military, and industrial operations in order to modify metallic component parts for a variety of reasons that include restoring desired dimensions, improving abrasion resistance, improving temperature resistance, increasing corrosion protection, providing electrical shielding, and increasing conduction. Many known metal deposition processes exist. Purely metal deposition processes include shaped metal deposition, Arcam process deposition, wire electron beam deposition, and laser additive manufacturing. However, problems with purely metal deposition processes exist, such as producing component parts with a surface finish that is rough and must be finished or smoothed in order for the component part to be adequately used. The current surface finish of material in the “as-deposited” condition is too rough for use in most structural applications. In addition, after the deposition process, in order to finish the rough surface, the surface has to be sandblasted or machined to get the surface to a usable finish. This can be expensive and time consuming. Unlike the purely metal deposition processes, hybrid metal deposition processes exist that are able to produce a machined component as a product of their process. Known hybrid metal deposition processes include rapid manufacturing processes that enable net-shaped component parts to be fabricated without the need for tooling. They are typically based on the direct deposition of metal alloys using an ultrasonic welding mandrel operated by Numerical Control (automated and computer controlled machining. However, it is not practical to develop a conventional milling apparatus for use in a metal deposition machine's environment. Thus, there is a need for a method of making improved net-shaped component parts by hybrid metal deposition processing that does not have the problems associated with known deposition methods